Gummi Ship Detour: Peacemaker Kurogane!
by loveableeve
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy have been visiting different worlds instead of continuing their mission. Somehow, they've been sent into a different warp hole and ended up in Ancient Edo. One-Shot for now :P


**A/N: **Hello again! We're back with another Gummi Ship Detour! series but this time, Peacemaker Kurogane will be my guinea pig! Ahem… so I'm not too entirely sure if I should follow the manga or the anime series since both were REALLY REALLY good and I like both. (erm if you don't mind spoilers, the main difference between the manga and anime is that the anime combines both Peacemaker and Peacemaker Kurogane as one storyline)

I guess it's entirely up to you guys which one I should follow since there are some differences that separates both the anime and manga. (If you've read the manga, you'll know what I mean…)

Before I get any hate mail (I actually don't mind any type of mail so send away!), I did not abandon my other fanfics (well except for the Naruto ones) and I will update them as soon as I find my missing files…

Anyways, enough with my rants and on with the story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney & Peacemaker Kurogane belongs to Nanase Chrono

* * *

_Somewhere… Beyond the universe... catching Gummi Ship cabin fever…_

"Now explain to me why are we going back to Hollow Bastion?" Donald grumpily asked as Sora snickered. "Don't tell me you and your so-called brother complex is taking effect…"

"Ew. That's nasty!" Sora threw a paper ball at Donald, "I don't have a brother complex with Leon… that's disgusting…."

"THEN TELL ME WHY WE HAVE TO GO BACK?" Donald screamed while ripping the paper ball into shreds. "We're supposed to go the Olympus Coliseum not to Hollow Bastion!"

"Chilax, Donald. C-H-I-L-A-X." Sora muttered as he steered the Gummi Ship. "Besides, I kinda wanna get some stuff there…"

"LIKE WHAT?" Donald snapped, "More Sea salt ice cream?" Two pencils hit both Donald and Sora at the same time.

"Gwarsh, you guys should really calm down." Goofy said as he read his crossword book. "I mean, you guys are making a ruckus…"

"Oh yeah, why you…" Donald and Sora said at the same time as they charged towards Goofy.

"What did I do?" Goofy tried to hide behind his crossword book but to no avail.

"That's our line!" Donald and Sora said as they both activated their wand and keyblade.

"Remember everyone! This Gummi Ship runs on smiles!" both Chip and Dale panicked as they watched the energy meter drop. "Just keep smiling, just keep smiling…" The trio's endless fight continues, not knowing that no one was in the captain's seat.

"By the way, who's steering?" Sora asked as the trio turned their eyes towards the empty seat.

"OH GOD!" Everyone screamed as both Sora and Donald charged towards the steering wheel.

"IT WAS YOU WHO WASN'T DRIVING!" Donald spazzed as he tried to move the steering wheel. "Crap! This is stuck!"

"ME? IT'S YOU WHO BROKE THE STEERING WHEEL!" Sora screamed as he tried to push the wheel. "Oh god, what's going to happen… AHHH!" Donald turned around.

"What….. OH GOD! NOT ANOTHER ASTEROID!" Donald began to pull his feathers while trying the push the wheel. There was a loud click as the wheel began to turn vigorously. Somehow, the Gummi Ship managed to swerve past the incoming asteroid.

"Now that we have the wheel working, STOP IT FROM TURNING!" Both Donald and Sora hurried to turn the wheel back to its original position. This resulted with the Gummi Ship constantly flying upside down and crashing into smaller meteorites and asteroids.

"This is all your fault!" Donald muttered under his breath as he hung onto the chair.

"Me? This was yours!" Sora replied as he grabbed onto the arm of the seat. "Man, this is was the worst day ever!" The Gummi Ship continued its perilous journey through the clusters of asteroids and meteors.

"Hey! I see a gate!" Sora spotted as he shifted gears and pushed the pedal. "I'm pretty sure that should lead us to Olympus Coliseum."

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure it will lead us to another world…" Donald muttered as the Gummi Ship flew through the gates; not knowing that it will lead them to yet another adventure.

_

* * *

__1864 ~ the First Year of Genji~ Outside the Shinsengumi Headquarters_

It's another peaceful day in the quiet surroundings of Edo. Villagers chatted with merchants as they observe and bargain goods. Others were resting under the shade of the tree, watching the clouds move slowly. One might say this would last forever but that wasn't so. This peaceful day was interrupted as two figures were running through the streets.

"OOOOIII! Tetsu!" Tatsunosuke ran after a short boy with bright red hair, "What are you doing with that sign?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE TASTU-NII!" Testunosuke quickly ran through the streets.

"Wait don't tell me…" Tatsunosuke drooped his shoulders as his younger brother stopped in front of a gate. This particular gate belongs to the Shinsengumi, sometimes known as "the Wolves of Mibu."

"SUMIMASEN!" Testunosuke yelled as the two guards on duty turned towards the small boy, "I HEARD YOU WANT NEW MEMBERS!" _Yapari, you're not going to give up are you?_ Tatsunosuke gasped for breath.

"YOU AGAIN?" One of guards rolled his eyes as they stared at the thing Tetsunosuke was holding. "You brought that sign with you AGAIN? PUT THAT BACK!" Tetsunosuke shook his head and pointed towards the sign.

"It says here that you're recruiting!" Testunosuke jabbed his finger towards the sign, "They also have to be patriotic and there was no age limit!" He felt his shoulders being pulled back by his older brother.

"Heh, I didn't think we made a sign just to look for little brats like you!" The other guard snickered.

"Hahaha, I agree… this little amateur can't stand a thing!" Tatsunosuke let out a chuckle while restraining his brother. _Yabai, I better get Tetsu away from here or else we'll be in trouble again…_

"Come back when you've grown a couple metres or so…" the guard snickered. "Okay? Shortie…" _Oh shit... _Tatsunosuke's mouth dropped._ Oh god oh god, this is bad! _As he readied himself to restrain his little brother, Tetsunosuke already raised the signboard in his hands above the two guards. _Oh no… _Tatsunosuke tried to reach out. _This will be ugly…._

"Please Tetsu…" Tatsunosuke began to sweat rapidly, "please behave yourself and show some restraint…"

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!" Tetsunosuke swung the signboard on the guard's head.

* * *

_In the same bustling streets of Ancient Japan, the trio continues their journey by foot…_

"Oh great, where is this place now?" Donald rolled his eyes while trying not to punch Sora. "We also land in random places…"

"A hyuck, at least we got to do some sight-seeing," Goofy smiled as he counted his fingers, "So far, we've been to different countries of the world and Amberground… uh…"

"HEY! I remember this place!" Sora placed his fist on his palm. "This is ancient Japan! You know… samurais, katana, ninjas…. Man I've always wanted to come here!" Donald grabbed ahold of Sora before he could run away.

"What do you mean you've always wanted to come here?" Donald shot an icy glare towards Sora. "Don't tell me you have the power to imagine worlds and create them with your own will…"

"Hey, I only have the power to wield keyblades, not create worlds." Sora pushed Donald away and sniffed the air. "Oh boy, I smell something deeelicious! This sweet smell of red bean and sauce oh it's gotta be mitarashi dango!" Sora pointed towards the dango stall.

"Great, you and your food…" Donald slapped his head. "Look Sora, we don't have time to stay here to…"

"WHY YOU…." A loud young boy's voice fills the air followed by loud kicks and punches. "What did you just call me?" The trio turned around and saw a short red-haired boy slamming an oversized signboard at the two guards clad in blue and white kimono. _Woah, that kid is good._ Sora, Donald and Goofy thought at the same time.

"Waahhh! SUGOI!" Sora's eyes sparkled widly, "The intensity of the fight between a small boy and two samurai guards! This is exactly like those samurai stories!" Donald and Goofy turned towards Sora and gave him a weird look. _Is he an otaku or what?_

"I am 15 years old and I am NOT A little boy." Tetsunosuke pushed his foot on the guard's head, "I am NOT a puppy and I AM NOT A SHORTIE YA HEAR ME?" _Please Tetsu, you've already dug my grave…_Tatsunosuke panicked as he watched the two guards got up and readied their katana.

"TAICHOU! Unit Ten assembled!" A loud voice announced followed by loud footsteps.

"Where's the location?" another voice shouted.

"Kiyomachi Street near the Sanjou Small Bridge. We Believe their numbers are between five and six people." another shout replied.

"Alright!" "We're so not losing to the Second Unit!"_Oh god... are you for real?_ Tatsunosuke began to tremble as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

"What is this? Earthquake?" Donald began to hold on to the banner. "Oh man... SORA! WHY AN EARTHQUAKE ZONE?"

"What am I? A geological fortune teller?" Sora yelled back. "Man, why are you getting mad at me?"

"Right! Tenth Unit... CHARGE!" A large man in light blue Shinesengumi uniform marched along with his unit, not noticing a small red head infront of them.

"Uhhh..." Tetsunosuke looked up and began to panick. "Oh no... AHHH!" Unfortunately for Tetsunosuke, the whole Tenth Unit marched not only through the gate but also over Tetsunosuke himself.

* * *

_Heigh ho! Heigh ho! It's off to work we go… okay more like volunteering instead…_

"Why does it feel like we are the useless part every single time?" Leon huffed as he cleaned the windows, "Yuffie, pass me the bucket…" A flying bucket filled with water splashed on Leon's head.

"Whoops… my hands slipped." Yuffie stuck out her tongue and dodge the flying squeegee.

"Remind me again why are we doing this?" Cloud rolled his eyes as he wiped the door window. "I'd rather return to my delivery service instead…"

"Now now Cloud you need some sunshine!" Cid joked and dodged the flying towel. "Come on! As soon as we finish fixing this store, we can probably do some sparring." Tifa gave a smile as she repainted the polish over the wooden frame.

"I guess that means I'll have to deal with her…" Leon pointed towards Yuffie who threw her shuriken in return. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Leon threw his squeegee at Yuffie. Cloud squeezed his towel in the bucket and handed it to Cid.

"I'd rather not get dragged into this again…" Cloud muttered as he left the rest of the gang fixing. "I'm going to go for a ride. Later." Cloud got on his oversized motorcycle and zoomed away from the street.

"Well, someone looks like he's having a bad day." Aerith said as she threw a bottle of barley tea for everyone. "Here's your refreshments." Cid opened his bottle and poured the contents in his mouth followed by a loud choking sound.

"AERITH! Ack ack ack…. I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT SUGAR IN MY BARLEY TEA! ACK ACK ACK!" Cid choked on his drink. _Oh well, at least now you're awake._ Aerith winked towards Tifa as both girls giggled and continued with their work.

"Huh, I wonder how Sora and the gang are doing…" Yuffie sighed and looked up towards the sky. "Man, Hollow Bastion's getting a bit to quiet again…" A bucket fell on her head.

"Quit day-dreaming and get working!" Leon snapped as the two of them continued with their endless bickering and dog fight. _Kids will always be kids…_Cid shook his head while he continued to cough.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Should Sora and the gang meet our hot-headed Tetsunosuke? I know I'm starting this off repetitively, but this is a Gummi Ship Detour so you gotta have something similar :P Hopefully I can expand this series into other crossovers but I guess that'll depend on how much time I have to do these things. Heh heh

Well I better get going now since I have three other fanfics that needs to be updated! (I need to find my KH X Tegami Bachi fanfic doc… so I guess the more reviews I receive, I'll be able to find it? jk) Let me know what you think about this crossover by reviewing or send a message! (Also, if you want me to expand on this one-shot, it all depends on you readers :D) Later days and signing off!

(Heigh Ho or I think it's the work song is from Snow White… I think… btw, I haven't watched Disney for 5 years so please don't yell at me….)


End file.
